


【德潘】他们的第一个圣诞节

by Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam/pseuds/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam
Summary: 老文搬运，可以和上一篇连起来读，单独看也一样。





	【德潘】他们的第一个圣诞节

**Author's Note:**

> 老文搬运，可以和上一篇连起来读，单独看也一样。

01  
英国的一个老麻瓜曾经说过，知识就是力量。  
东方的一个老麻瓜曾经说过，书中自有颜如玉，书中自有黄金屋。  
麻瓜怎么会蠢到把这种屁话当成真理呢？  
扔掉《平安夜及圣诞节的500个浪漫小窍门》，德拉科瘫在沙发上，烦躁地抓乱了自己的金发。  
被他无情抛弃的那本精装厚书在空中完全舒展开，像一只被纳威·隆巴顿施过蹩脚变形术的猫头鹰，欲拒还迎地抖动着纸页羽翼，最终以完美的抛物线轨道砸在客厅另外一端的篮子里。  
篮子里尸骨成山，一眼望去能看到《平安夜烛光晚餐菜谱大全》、《圣诞节，一瓶迷情剂和一瓶福灵剂》、《如何为女友挑选圣诞礼物》、《秃顶的原理与防治方法》以及《如何在圣诞节留住你的心上人》等标题。这些书以各种奇异的姿势叠在一起，无声地控诉对面金发男人的粗暴。  
而始作俑者马尔福先生正在心里对说出那两句屁话的麻瓜破口大骂，无暇再去关注这篮新鲜出厂的文字垃圾。

在德拉科眼里，圣诞节是阖家团圆的无趣节日。今年德拉科本应和往年一样，在马尔福庄园里和父母待在一起过圣诞节，但卢修斯和纳西莎今年不知道为什么突然萌发出老树开新花的憧憬，两个人决定在圣诞节之前出门去法国旅行。  
其实这没什么，德拉科乐得清静，何况年末正是圣芒戈的忙季，他十有八九还要被叫到医院加班。但不巧得很，潘西的父母要在今年年末去拜访一门远亲，所以潘西今年也要留在伦敦过圣诞节。  
所谓福无双至，祸不单行。更不巧的是，就在不久前，德拉科和潘西在布雷斯与达芙妮的婚礼上重逢，从那时开始直到现在，他们就一直维持着一种诡异的亲密关系。  
想想吧，圣诞节，两个不清不楚的孤男寡女明知对方有空。  
圣诞节究竟要怎么过，这个问题已经困扰了德拉科三天之久。  
第一天他处于一种异常的兴奋状态，掏出钱袋冲到对角巷，把所有和圣诞节约会以及预防秃顶有关的书籍扫荡一空。第二天他把自己锁在公寓里，一整天都在埋头苦读，其状态堪比五年级时在斯内普教授的强权压迫下复习OWLs的魔药学考试，从天亮研究到天黑，又从天黑研究到第三天天亮，最后终于在第三天上午顶着两个连最高级的美容魔法都无法遮盖的巨大黑眼圈，得出了一个最靠谱的结论：这些书无一例外，全都是毫无作用的胡说八道。

此时距离圣诞节还有一个星期。

02  
潘西这几天心情不是很好。  
一般来说，当一个人心情不好时，他或她会变得消沉、厌世、不太想与别人接触。但潘西从小根骨清奇，不可与常人同一而论。一般来说，当潘西·帕金森心情不好时，她周围的朋友和同事会变得消沉、厌世、不太想与别人尤其是与她接触。  
因为从五岁到二十一岁，潘西一直秉承着“我不高兴，别人都不能高兴”的人生哲学。  
在她的顶头上司不厌其烦迫不得已给她放了一天假让她赶紧回家之后，她充分运用了预言家日报撰稿人的专业能力，在一天之内用三只猫头鹰给达芙妮带去了六封内容不同的长篇吼叫信，终于成功在这一天的傍晚把达芙妮揪了出来和自己一起吃晚饭。

“你是不是吃多了鼻屎味儿的比比多味豆？”达芙妮和布雷斯刚刚从冰岛度完蜜月回来，还没来得及施几个收拾行李的咒语就被潘西叫了出来，全身上下包裹在缺乏睡眠的低气压中。  
“你不要把自己的情况强行嫁接在我身上。我是有重要的事情才把你叫出来的。”潘西虽然心情不好，但是胃口颇佳，点了大份的白酒蛤蜊，配菜是加香蒜面包丁的凯撒沙拉。  
“到底什么事？我回来时门钥匙用太多，现在直发晕，你快点说，说完我回去睡觉。”达芙妮支着下巴，觉得自己什么都吃不下。  
“你有没有给布雷斯买过圣诞礼物？”这句话的语气配合潘西凶狠的吃相，达芙妮差点以为她是在问自己什么样的恶咒最适合把仇人千刀万剐。  
“我就知道你有男朋友了！是不是德拉科？布雷斯说他最近怪怪的。”达芙妮的眼睛被潜在的八卦新闻点亮了。  
“我只是好奇。”潘西叉起一大块生菜，送进嘴里嚼得嘎吱作响。  
“可是我不想告诉你。”  
潘西想把没吃完的凯撒沙拉泼在她脸上。

此时距离圣诞节还有六天。

03  
“圣诞节你准备怎么过？”潘西穿着厚厚的高领毛衣，舒展四肢，横躺着霸占了整张双人床。  
德拉科背靠床沿坐在地上，侧倚着潘西垂下来的小腿，挥动魔杖给书桌附带的小柜子加锁。“我不知道，医院有可能叫我回去加班。最近总有巫师玩一些奇怪的游戏把自己送进医院，不知道是怎么想的。”  
潘西觉得左手的小拇指尖抽筋了，一种隐秘的不适感。“我倒是不用加班。”  
小柜子被锁得严严实实，德拉科满意地把魔杖放到一边，转过身来把膝盖抵在床边，上身俯下来，双手撑在潘西身体两侧，他和他的床刚好够把潘西圈起来。  
一切都是刚刚好。  
潘西仰起头，额前的碎发随着她的动作翻起来，细碎的波浪，在灯光下反射出光泽，像海水冲击悬崖的泡沫。她挑眉勾起嘴角，额头完全露出来，黄铜坩埚一样的光泽，莫名让德拉科想起狼从不示人的软腹。  
这个想象让他心情愉快，于是他低下头，把嘴唇抵在潘西的额头上。“不过我觉得医院没有那么需要我。”  
潘西从喉咙里哼了一声。  
德拉科的嘴唇下移到眉心，“我们可以去约会。”  
继续下移，直到鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，嘴唇相隔咫尺。“然后像韦斯莱家一样，给对方织丑爆了的毛衣当圣诞礼物。”  
潘西笑了，露出整齐的牙齿，“我一直以为家养小精灵都是很忠诚的，不会主动和别人索要衣服，看来你是个例外。”  
“假如狮子狗都会织毛衣了，那这也没有什么稀奇。”  
德拉科吻住她，所有尚未出口的刻薄言语都迫不及待地变成了更深层次的渴望。

当他的亲吻蔓延到潘西的下颚骨时，潘西突然问了一句，“你为什么要给那个小柜子上锁，里面放了你尿床的床单吗？”  
“不，是给我们家庄园里的狮子狗买的新狗窝。”，德拉科隔着毛衣摩挲潘西的锁骨，“这件衣服太碍事了，你的品位真差劲。”  
“每天用发蜡把自己抹的像水貂的人没资格说我。”潘西把他推起来，脱掉了那件高领毛衣。

此时距离圣诞节还有四天。

04  
很多人会认为一些很重要的事会发生在特定的场合，会让人有一定的心理准备。但事实是它们的出现就和魁地奇赛场上的金色飞贼一样，毫无规律，完全随机，当头一棒让人防不胜防。  
德拉科并不是什么人生哲学专家，但当他隔着马路看到潘西和另外一个男人坐在咖啡店里时，瞬间就领悟出了这条真理。

可能只是同事，德拉科这样安慰自己。下一秒他看见那个男人握住了潘西的手，瞬间领悟出第二条真理：开心的事总是凤毛麟角形单影只，但糟心的事总是成群结队地对你进行连续攻击。

站在马路上吹北风，德拉科以三年级时看待从一个拉文克劳男生那里抄来的作业的学术精神，仔细观察着和潘西同坐一桌的男人。他得出的第一个结论是这人太丑了，长得特别像疤头和克拉布的结合体。从第一个结论他推导出了第二个结论，潘西的眼光太差劲了居然能看上这种货色。

直到他下定决定在平安夜去医院值班时，他那满溢学术思维的大脑也没反应过来，第二个结论其实是在骂他自己。风吹得他的脖子直发冷。

此时距离圣诞节还有两天。

05  
平安夜当晚，当德拉科面对今晚的第八个病人时，他再次领悟到一条真理：当你嘴上说选择A但心里暗暗希望梅林会逼你选择B时，梅林总是让你求仁得仁，在A这条路上一去不回。  
他真的没想到平安夜真的会有这么多因为用魔法做圣诞大餐失败而进医院的巫师。

等到他处理完所有的病人时，离圣诞节就只有一个小时了。他脱下白大褂，换回原本的黑色大衣，突然感觉到一种心理和生理的双重疲惫。  
他一边向医院门外走一边在大衣口袋里摸索着香烟，冷不丁看见潘西站在走廊里，靠着墙，扭头盯着他看。  
潘西穿了件很长的大衣，脚下却踩着一双细带凉鞋，鼻头和脚趾尖泛着粉红颜色，假如她没有用这种不共戴天的表情看着德拉科的话，德拉科几乎要开口夸她可爱了。

被她这么看着，德拉科突然就觉得有点心虚，但他随即又想起来，这都应该是潘西的错，于是又强装出寻常的样子，咕哝着询问，“我说过我要加班的，你怎么来了？”  
“别装了，波特和韦斯莱家的女生在一起时都比你现在坦诚。托马斯跟我说路对面有个金色飞贼一直盯着他看个没完时，我就知道是你了。”  
德拉科的苍白脸色里泛出一丝浅淡的红晕，这让他整张脸看起来有点违和，就像雪地里突然洒了梅子糖浆。  
潘西走过来，轻车熟路地从他大衣内侧的口袋里掏出香烟和钱袋，“他是我同事，我跟他说我有男朋友了。”她又想了一下，把香烟塞了回去，从德拉科的钱袋里掏出几个银西可。“餐厅都关门了，怎么办？”  
德拉科把钱袋拿了回来塞进口袋，极力忽略潘西那句话给他带来的短暂眩晕。“去我家吧。”  
“你就是嫉妒了。”潘西语气愉悦。  
“我没有。”  
“你有。走吧，你还来得及请我喝一杯橄榄马丁尼。”潘西让手里的银西可互相撞击，发出金属的韵律。  
“我没有。”  
他们走出医院的大门才发现外面开始下雪了。潘西突然想到，每年的平安夜似乎都会下雪，这好像是什么约定俗成的烂俗桥段。  
德拉科悄悄施了个变形咒，迅速把潘西的挎包变成一把打开的伞，为两个人挡住下落的雪花。  
潘西觉得自己额头上的青筋都要跳出来了，德拉科云淡风轻地解释，“我找来找去，除了你，就只有你的包最没用了。”  
“我现在想想，当时为什么要拒绝他呢，我是疯了吗？”

此时距离圣诞节还有四十六分钟。

06  
就算是德拉科和潘西这种善良绝缘体也不得不承认，圣诞节的确有独特的魔力，能让每个人都感受到短暂的幸福。

“所以，你最后决定送我什么？”  
德拉科懒洋洋地躺在床上，手里拨弄着潘西的耳垂。  
“一只活蟾蜍。你为什么不去拆开看看呢？”潘西趴在德拉科身上，盯着床单的纤维纹路。“你送了我什么？”  
“一瓶复方汤剂。方便你体会一下长得不那么像狮子狗是什么感觉。我还不想下床。”  
“那太好了，你可以用那瓶复方汤剂变成随便哪个电影明星的样子，让我也体会一下和正常人谈恋爱的感觉。我也不想下床。”  
他们两个人一直在床上躺到中午才爬起来拆礼物。

德拉科给潘西的礼物是一支新的速记羽毛笔，潘西给德拉科的礼物是一条她用魔法织出来的长围巾。但拆开礼物并不是他们两个人圣诞节的幸福来源。

德拉科圣诞节的幸福来自于布雷斯的脑袋用飞路粉冲到他家的壁炉里告诉他潘西为了给他选圣诞礼物，连续骚扰了达芙妮三天，让这对新婚夫妻几近精神崩溃。  
潘西圣诞节的幸福来自于她趁着德拉科去洗澡的时候用咒语撬开了德拉科上锁的小柜子，意料之中地发现里面堆满了有关圣诞节约会以及预防秃顶的教材。

但世界的情绪似乎是守恒的，总有人要为其他人的幸福付出痛苦的代价。  
布雷斯圣诞节的痛苦来自于德拉科恼羞成怒地把小柜子里的所有书籍归咎于布雷斯的寄存，然后毫不犹豫地把它们打包送到了布雷斯家里，还附上吼叫信以确保达芙妮完全明白她的新婚丈夫已经开始担心秃顶的问题了。  
达芙妮圣诞节的痛苦来自于潘西恼羞成怒地写了八封吼叫信控诉她作为朋友的失职，其中最短的一封也有三页羊皮纸，达芙妮只好听着潘西的控诉声吃完了圣诞节的晚餐。   
“老天啊他们为什么还不分手？”布雷斯捂着耳朵大声问道。  
“我怎么知道？你真的要秃顶了吗？”达芙妮不得不尖叫着盖过吼叫信的声音。  
“梅林啊当然没有！”  
这对可怜的新婚夫妻还不知道，此时距离德拉科和潘西的婚礼，还有七个月零十三天。

The End


End file.
